Maybe
by Never.To.Late
Summary: Returning to an old friend can hold consequences that makes one unhappy. Accepting them together can lead to an understanding that may help one find peace.


Maybe

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or story of death note. Just the plot bunnies that Attacked me!

Mello's P.O.V

I was panting really. I was laying on the ground outside taking in great gasps of air. My body was badly burned and he was bleeding. Damn NPA. I could never catch a break. At least I had a better chance of beating Near. Now I need to get these wounds treated but how? It would be pretty stupid to go to the hospital because with the timing of the explosion and my injuries many questions would be asked.

Matt! The little redhead from the orphanage. He used to follow me everywhere. I wonder if maybe I could find him. I know where he lives. I guess because I had always been fond of him I kept tabs on him. Just to make sure he kept out of trouble. Would he help me? I haven't seen him in years. It was worth a try. What's the worst that could happen? He could just slam the door on me and hate me for being a jerk.

I scrambled up to my feet and decided to find his apartment. I walked the back allies so I wasn't seen. Every now and then I ran into someone who would try to stop me but I just pushed my way through. I came to his door and froze. What was I doing here? I hadn't seen him in years and here I was to ask for help I didn't deserve. I was about to turn when the door swung open. I stood frozen and stared at the taller and more grown redhead standing in front of me. He still wore those stupid goggles. I always told him he played to many video games and he would screw up his eyes.

He was frozen too. I felt the exhaustion getting to me. My head was swimming and it took a lot to stay standing. I looked into his covered eyes and saw that he looked shocked more than anything.

" Matt," I fell forward and all that was left to see was black surrounding me.

Matt's P.O.V.

It was about time for me to go shopping. I was out of milk and bread. Man, living on my own sucked so far. I was prepared for it but things were so lonely. Ever since I lost him. The only one that ever really mattered to me. The only one I ever really loved. Mello!

Instead of agonizing over him I grabbed my vest and went to my door. I grabbed my keys and yanked the door open. I froze in my tracks. There in my door stood a very injured but still recognizable Mello. I stared as did he. His face, or what wasn't burned, looked indecisive. I felt as if every poorly stitched piece of my heart was tearing again. He looked into my goggle covered eyes and gauged my expression.

" Matt," He managed before passing out.

I reached out and caught him. He was light for someone his age. Maybe underweight. Last I heard of the great Mello he was a mob boss. A famous one at that. How did this happen?

I gently sat him on the couch and went to my bathroom to get the first aid stuff I needed. I trained in this sort of thing when we were kids because on of us was always hurt. I peeled off his leather shirt carefully as to not pull of too much skin. He was badly burned. I dressed his wounds and pulled one of my shirts over his head. Then I laid him down in my bed and went to the store.

When I returned he was awake. He sat on my couch staring at the wall with a guilty look on his face. Good! He left me behind. For years I tried to find him and he made impossible. I had never forgotten him or the way he made me feel. Like everything was going to work somehow.

" Mello," I addressed him.

" Matt," He smiled a bit.

This caused him to wince in pain. The marred side of his face was covered in bandages and ointment. I looked at him sadly and tried to figure out why he came to me. Maybe I was the closest person. How did he know I lived here anyway? Probably the mob status thing.

" What did you do?" I asked trying to sound apathetic.

" I blew myself up," He answered quietly.

" You did what!?" I asked.

Mello's P.O.V.

It was surprising how deep his voice had gotten. I couldn't believe how he had grown. I looked down at his shirt on me and blushed. He had undressed me and seen me in a way that no one else ever would. Vulnerable.

" I blew up the wear house I was in when the NPA raided it," I stated calmly.

" Trying to beat Near again! You can never let it go, can you?" Matt asked.

" Yeah," I sighed.

" Well at least you haven't changed much," He put the milk in the fridge.

That statement got my attention. Why would he care if I changed? I was only here to get better and then I was gone.

" So, why? Why come back after all these years?" He was still calm.

" I needed help," I looked at him.

" Figures," He sighed.

" Look give me a day or two and I promise I'll leave. I promise I'll be gone. Just like before. You'll never have to worry about me again," I offered.

" Near wouldn't like that very much," Matt scowled.

" So. What do you care?" I spat out.

" He is my ex you know. We still talk sometimes," Matt nodded.

" You and Near? Now way!" I stated rather dumbly.

" Yes way. It was a fling after you left and we both decided it wasn't for the best. Now we are just friends," Matt explained.

The thought of him and Near made me angry. All those years we were friends and he never told me he was gay. I was practically in love with him and I was so scared because he was a boy. Now he tells me him and my hated rival were an item. Great!

" You have two days," Matt sighed.

I looked at his face. It was hard to see but he had been crying. I could tell. His nose was red and his face was flushed. I looked at him sadly and realized I had made a mistake coming here. I stood from the couch.

" Never mind," I began. " I'll find somewhere else to stay."

Matt's P.O.V.

He was leaving. Do something! My brain was screaming at me but I couldn't move. All the pain was crashing in on me. This wasn't fair. He had no right to do this and if it were anyone else I would beat the shit out of them. This was Mello, maybe not my Mello, but Mello all the same. I reached out to him and took his arm that wasn't burnt. His eyes flickered to me and then to the ground.

" I'm sorry," he said.

" Dammit Mels," I yelled. " This isn't you. The you I knew had never killed anyone. The you I knew actually acted like he had feelings not like he was a robot. The Mello I knew cared about people and protected people. He didn't abandon people and go on suicide missions just to beat someone at their own game. What happened to the Mello I knew? The Mello I loved?"

I blinked dumbly at that. What the hell had I just done!

" Loved?" He asked.

I nodded not trusting my voice at the moment. He looked at me and sighed.

Mello's P.O.V.

Leave it to Matt. It was to late for me. I was already ruined but I'll be damned if I let him become like me. I pulled my arm away from him and turned to face him. A small sigh escaped my open lips.

" Matt. I think I should leave," I muttered.

" It's your choice but if you walk out that door don't come back again," I could see the pain in his face as he said that.

I stood and my brain couldn't decide whether to hug him or to run away. I stopped thinking. I shut my brain down completely and let my body think for itself. I followed my insticts. My hands reached up on there own accord.

" Mello?" Matt asked.

" Shhh," I hushed him.

I lifted his goggles and pulled them onto his head. His eyes were the most amazing green I had ever seen. I stared into them, getting lost in their depth. I brushed away a stray tear and smiled slightly. He stared at me and seemed to be thinking. I took his hand and placed in over my heart beat.

" I'm right here Matt. I always have been," I informed him.

He smiled a little and I couldn't hold back anymore. I slid my arms around his neck and hugged him close. I knew now that leaving him would hurt even worse now. I couldn't let him die because I was selfish and they already knew my name. I would be gone by morning.

" I know Mello. I know," He kissed my forehead and a rush of emotions hit me.

I captured his lips with mine and I knew it was wrong. I knew we were both going to break but he would live. He still had Near. As much as that killed me I was as good as dead.

Matt's P.O.V.

I let him kiss me. I understood that his every action was him saying goodbye all over again but I couldn't pull away. I shouldn't let him do this but I can't stop. It's to good for me to stop. This is the love I always wanted. It's all I need! I was never a very selfish person. All I ever needed were my games and to know Mello loved me.

His kisses were hot. His breath blew in my face when we broke apart. I looked at him and saw it in his eyes. He wanted this just as badly as I did. I carried him to the bed and placed him down gently. His moans filled my head and I lost myself with him. We were complete as long as we had this.

I woke the next morning expecting my bed to be empty. Instead I rolled into warm body who nuzzled closer to me. He stayed and I was happy.

" Mello. I love you," I whispered.

" I love you too," He replied.

" We are going to die. Aren't we?" I asked.

" No I am. You will live. I promise!" He exclaimed.

" No Mels. We are going to die. Together," I took his hands in mine.

" Matt," He began to cry.

" Shh," I pulled him close.

As long as he loved me I could accept death.

Mello's P.O.V.

Matt's hands held mine and his face was serious. I had no right to deny him the death he wished for.

" Together," I let him pull me closer.

As long as he was with me I could accept our deaths. Let the adventure begin!


End file.
